Le Rêve est un Ciel Bleu
by Muse-Zero
Summary: Petit OS Faberry. Un Ciel Bleu, entre Rêve et Réalité. Vu à travers le regard de Quinn.


**Voilà un OS tout simple où j'ai essayé de décrire cet endroit où certaines choses peuvent devenir réel, A travers le regard de Quinn =) **

Ps : Merci à YoungAndWild pour la musique "**Wherever You Will Go**" reprit par Charlène Soraia qui m'a aidé à écrire ce petit OS =)

* * *

Un instant. Un seul instant. Je ne saurais dire combien, mais alors que je ferme les yeux sur l'obscurité, je sens le tumulte de mes pensées disparaître. Comme une impression d'avoir été vidée. Un vide rassurant.

* * *

Et, étrangement, quand mon regard s'ouvre à nouveau, l'ombre a laissé des percées lumineuses transparaître jusqu'à se transformer complètement en une magnifique couleur bleu. Un bleu éclatant. Lumineux. Sur lequel des traces blanches vaporeuses viennent soudainement se déposer. S'étendre pour se laisser emporter, bouger jusqu'à disparaître à nouveau.

Et, petit à petit, mes sens se réveillent. Une musique étrange fend l'air. Douce et mélancolique, elle m'enveloppe chaudement alors que mes doigts papillonnent discrètement sur un sol irrégulier. Quand je tourne la tête, je comprend que les notes de piano invisibles que mes doigts forment imaginairement se répercutent simplement sur l'herbe sur laquelle mon corps repose.

Puis cette odeur particulière m'envahit. Ce parfum. Et l'idée que des milliers de personnes puissent le porter ne m'effleure pas. Car les subtilités distillées dans l'air que j'inspire ne peuvent s'accorder qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Mais je n'ose y croire. Je ne peux croire que le poids léger qui vient de se déposer au creux de mon abdomen puisse être cette personne. Je referme les yeux, me cachant un instant la beauté d'un ciel parfait. De mon ciel parfait.

- J'ai toujours aimé ça...

Mes yeux papillonnent quand je comprends.

- Ce vide immense.

Et la voix de Rachel a des accords tranquilles, des accents où percent une tendresse dont je ne sais vers quoi ou vers qui elle est dirigée. Je sens le poids de sa tête caresser mon ventre en se relevant et je panique un instant à l'idée qu'elle puisse repartir si vite. Mais je l'entends qui s'allonge à côté de moi. Je peux presque sentir les tiges vertes de l'herbe ployer sous elle quand elle se tourne vers moi. Alors, à mon tour, je tourne la tête vers elle, et je la regarde.

Et le choc est si étrange que je ne sais quel sentiment m'étreint le plus. Je sais simplement que le doute n'en fait plus partit. Ici, avec elle, je me sens simplement « moi ». Comme si je n'avais jamais eu à le cacher. Ni à m'enfermer dans l'image mensongère que je reflète d'habitude. Peut être le voit-elle aussi, car elle sourit. Elle « me » sourit. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demande-t-elle avec malice alors que je sens des picotements étranges s'évaporer à la surface de mon visage.

Je détourne un instant les yeux, inspire à nouveau l'air empli de son parfum, et me relève légèrement. Assise, je ne peux empêcher mon regard d'être à nouveau aspirer vers le ciel.

- Tu es si différente.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers elle. Et je me demande si elle sait. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalent de chaque côté de son visage. Et elle me regarde encore. Elle se relève à son tour pour être à mon niveau. Et nous nous observons un long moment.

Est-ce la flamme dans ses yeux ? Les ridules qui apparaissent parfois quand elle sourit ? La manière qu'elle a de bouger, de parler, de rire ? Le son de sa voix ? Et j'ai envie de lui demander, mais je ne sais comment l'exprimer.

- Pourquoi différente ?

Et le son de ma voix me revient étrangement. Comme coupé de toutes faussetés que j'aurais pu lui apporter auparavant. Coupé de cette image protectrice que j'ai érigé à travers les années. Ici, tout cela n'existe pas.

- Tu as l'air si...Toi.

Elle se met à rire doucement et je souris. Je souris réellement. Et cette constatation me coupe le souffle un instant.

- Je veux dire par là, essaye-t-elle, sans tout le reste. Tu as l'air...

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Heureuse.

- Tu veux dire que d'habitude ce n'est pas le cas ?

Et mon ton taquin me donne l'impression qu'on a toujours fait ça. Qu'on a toujours été là, à discuter. Sans tout ce qui nous sépare. « Sans tout le reste ».

- Non, rigole-t-elle à nouveau.

Et nous nous regardons. Et je le sens, cette chose qui électrise le vide entre nous. Comme une envie refrénée.

- C'est juste qu'en surface, tu parais être...parfaite.

- Tu insinues que je ne suis pas parfaite ?

La taquinerie dans ma voix la faire sourire si fort que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma poitrine vient d'éclater. Cette impression est si forte que je sers un instant les brins d'herbes que mes doigts caressent involontairement.

- C'est juste que, pour quelqu'un qui y regarde de plus près, tu as l'air si insaisissable. Si seule.

Et je suis surprise, qu'à la seconde où mes yeux se sont ouverts ce poids immense qui m'asséchait le cœur se soit envolé. Cette solitude. Cette souffrance que personne ne puisse essayer de connaître celle que je suis vraiment. Cette peur que la vraie « moi » ne sois pas suffisante.

Soudain la texture de sa peau effleure celle de mes doigts. Brisant la mince ligne de séparation qui nous coupait encore l'une de l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé la perfection. Cette notion abstraite ne veut rien dire. Et toi tu es l'exact opposé de cela. Tu es emplie de particularités sur lesquelles il faut prendre le temps de s'attarder, pour comprendre...que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde.

Ses doigts enserrent ma main de cette façon intime. Comme si nous l'avions toujours fait. Comme si nous avions toujours été ainsi.

- Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde pour moi, Quinn.

Les deux flammes brunes qui dansent à l'intérieur de ses iris me caressent. Comme on le ferait d'une chose aimée.

- Et...

Elle rit alors que je baisse mon regard vers sa main et la mienne. Que je sens la pulpe de ses doigts entretenir une chaleur qui ne veut pas s'éteindre.

- Je ne sais même pas comment...Mais j'y arrive. Ici...j'y arrive.

Elle se rapproche. Son corps amenuise la distance, la fait disparaître, emplit la solitude de mon corps, la couvre toute entière. Et elle le fait. Son autre main passe délicatement derrière ma nuque et guide mon visage à l'endroit même où il doit être. À l'opposé de moi, elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres déposent leur marque sur les miennes. Ce premier baiser est doux. Il marque le début de quelque chose. Un délicat départ. Jusqu'à ce que je bouge enfin. Consciente du tout qu'elle représente, j'envie le courage qui l'a mené vers moi. Alors quand nos lèvres se séparent, je m'avance et les scellent à nouveau. Mais ce baiser là à un goût enivrant. Une chose à laquelle je suis incapable de résister. Je sens quelques mèches de ses cheveux picoter ma joue quand nos lèvres se caressent.

Un baiser. Ce baiser. Et je comprends. Quand nos lèvres se séparent à nouveau, je sens ses doigts se détacher de ma main pour revenir jusqu'à sa poitrine. Se serrer à l'emplacement de son cœur et y agripper une chose invisible. Reprenant son souffle. Mais sans lui laisser de répit, je le dis, car je ne peux faire que ça.

- C'est constant. Cette envie de te voir. J'essaie de me prouver que je ne te cherche pas. C'est bête non ? De vouloir à tout prix se faire croire quelque chose à soi même ? Comme si nous pouvions nous mentir. Complètement...

Elle me fixe maintenant et je vois le poing sur son cœur se serrer un peu plus, comme si il voulait retenir ce moment.

- Idiot. Mais je le fais. Tous les matins, je te croise. Et tous les matins, j'imagine que tu peux me voir. Que tu pourrais me sourire. A moi. Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme ça.

Elle avance sa main et ses doigts caressent ma joue. L'effleure. Trace un sillon invisible.

- Tout est si...

Et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- Beau.

J'appuie ma joue sur sa main.

- Rachel.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais ne jamais repartir d'ici.

Doucement, nous nous allongeons dans l'herbe. Naturellement elle pose sa tête tout à côté de la mienne. Et son corps touche le mien. C'est étrange, quand quelque chose dont vous n'osiez dessiner les contours, de peur d'atteindre des espoirs trop grands, se réalise soudain. Cette impression que tout est possible. Une dose massive d'une chose intense que je ne sais traduire.

- Alors...Reste.

Alors nous restons ainsi. A regarder le ciel. Et quand mes yeux se ferment à nouveau j'entends simplement un murmure se répercutant à l'intérieur de ma tête comme un écho.

- J'aurais voulus...

Et la voix de Rachel s'éteint, comme une lumière qu'on aurait trop brusquement coupé. Et à nouveau, l'obscurité m'entoure.

* * *

Je me réveille. Mon regard s'attarde longuement sur le plafond de ma chambre quand je comprends. Que tout cela n'a jamais existé. Que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Un stupide rêve.

Je me relève. Le soleil darde ses premiers rayons et la très faible lumière au dehors est teintée d'orange. En allant vers la fenêtre, je compte mes pas pour m'aider à faire le vide. Pour essayer d'oublier. Mais la vue du ciel au dehors me remplit d'une mélancolie que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir ressentir.

Un rêve.

En m'habillant ce matin là, je ne m'applique pas comme d'habitude. Perturbée, le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir me revient de façon étrange. Affaibli ? Moins superficiel ?

Quelque chose semble perturbé l'image parfaite que j'ai su créer.

En route pour le lycée, quelque chose bat étrangement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Un besoin. Toujours le même. Alors, c'est quand je commence à marcher dans le long couloir remplit d'élève, que ce battement devient irrégulier. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais cela me rassure. Me donne presque envie d'arriver plus vite à ce point particulier. Cet endroit, pas plus différent qu'un autre, banal, pour toutes autres personnes. Si particulier pour moi. L'endroit où je sais que je vais la croiser.

Et en regardant les élèves ce jour là. Je m'aperçois combien, chacun à notre façon, nous sommes insaisissables, les uns pour les autres. Et combien nos secrets nous dissimulent.

Alors je continue. Et là, entre quelques silhouettes mouvantes, elle m'apparaît. Je ralentis le pas alors qu'elle se retourne dans ma direction, inconsciente de mon regard posé sur elle.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Nous marchons, chacune dans une direction opposée. Et pourtant l'une vers l'autre. Et alors que nous allons nous croiser, son visage se relève, cherche quelque chose. Et s'arrête sur moi. Je crois un instant qu'elle va détourné les yeux, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle fixe son regard dans le mien.

Et elle sourit.

Elle **me** sourit.


End file.
